In the recent years several broadband wireless technologies have been developed to meet the growing number of broadband subscribers and to provide more and better applications and services. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) developed Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000), 1× Evolution Data Optimized (1×EVDO) and Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) systems. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) developed Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. As more and more people become users of mobile communication systems and more and more services are provided over these systems, there is an increasing need for an advanced wireless communication system with large capacity, high throughput and lower latency.
One of the key goals for the advanced wireless communication systems is to support peak data rate of the order of 50 giga bits per second (Gbps) and an average user throughput of the order of 1 Gbps. The implementation of latest wireless communication technologies like LTE, Advanced WiMAX in the mobile handsets currently supports protocol stack medium access (MAC) layer throughput up to 100 megabits per second (Mbps). However, supporting very high data rate of the order of Gbps continue to be a challenge in the mobile handsets.
Various functions are involved in the packet processing at the transmitter and receiver in wireless communication. Several techniques exists in the prior art to reduce the packet processing time by reducing and simplifying the number of packet processing functions. Several techniques also exists in the prior art to reduce the packet processing time by parallelization. For example,
a) Encryption at Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer instead of encryption at MAC layer: Facilitates parallel processing of security and other packet processing functions during uplink transmission by UE.
b) Multi flow (multiple radio bearers/(Evolved Packet System (EPS) bearers) architecture: Facilitates parallel processing of packets of various EPS bearers or IP flows.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.